Fluid ejection devices for use in fluid ejection assemblies, such as ink jet printers, utilize fluid ejection devices (e.g., ink cartridges) that include printheads that include an ink chamber and manifold and a plurality of nozzles or apertures through which ink is ejected from the printhead onto a print or recording medium such as paper. The microfluidic architecture used to form the chamber and nozzles may include a semiconductor substrate or wafer having a number of electrical components provided thereon (e.g., a resistor for heating ink in the chamber to form a bubble in the ink, which forces ink out through the nozzle).
The chamber, manifold, and nozzle may be formed from layers of polymeric materials. One difficulty with the use of polymeric materials to form the nozzle and chamber is that such materials may become damaged or degraded when used with particular inks (e.g., inks having relatively high solvent contents, etc.).
Another difficulty with the use of polymeric materials is that such materials may become damaged or degraded when subjected to certain temperatures that may be reached during operation of the printhead. For example, certain known polymers used to form the printhead may begin to degrade at temperatures between approximately 70° C. and 80° C. or higher.